


Make me

by Zhuletta



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, High School, M/M, Making Out, Pastel Dan, Phan AU, Phanfiction, Punk Phil, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhuletta/pseuds/Zhuletta
Summary: Phil Lester should know that if your enemy says ‘Shut up!’ you shouldn’t answer ‘Make me’. Pastel!Dan Punk!Phil High school AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whooppp!!!! This thing is long forgive me. (shut up and thank me) i actually did this a long time ago and posted it on tumblr and wattpad but now i decided to post it here toooo  
> Go and follow me on tumblr @giuliandsexydoghat bc im awsome and i do phanart (i did one for this phanfic too)
> 
> I hope you like it i did it with all my LOVEEEE! ENJOY 11.2K OF PURE MAKE OUT

There he was again, with those white skinny jeans that shouldn’t fit any man.

Shouldn’t, but somehow that annoying flower crown boy managed.

“Hey Howell!” He shouted without actually thinking what he was going to say. The boy who had been walking through the corridors stopped without looking back.

“What.” He said more than asked. Was there no day when that iron face guy didn’t bother him?

The pierced boy was actually blank. Normally he would say something about his appearance or just plainly give him a little insult, but right now he realized he had been looking at the pastel guy rear so concentrated he actually forgot to think of something to say.

Wait, rear? He meant trousers.

“F-Forgot to match your crown with your clothes this morning?”  He stuttered, and he would of have face palmed at himself for the bad insult had the boy not being there, because his baby blue dyed daisies crown matched perfectly with that sky blue sweater he was wearing.

Perfectly? He meant okay.

The boy, who thought his outfit was marvelous today, finally turned around, actually just his face, no more was needed.

“Forgot to change your shirt today? You have a stain of something I don’t want to know in the collar.” He bluntly said and the pierced guy couldn’t stop his gaze from drifting downwards to see red sauce stain on his black shirt.

“Fuck…” He whispered to himself with a small blush tainting his cheeks, he heard a snicker and looked back up only to see the damn guy rapidly walking through the corridor to his locker. “Damn you Howell.” He said to himself before walking towards his locker.

The flower crown boy once he reached his locker he pressed his forehead against the metal. Not always he could respond that guy with a good comeback, and when he could, it felt awesome, but now it didn’t.

That was the first time he saw him blush. It made him feel uneasy. Ugh.

“Damn you Lester.”

Because that’s how it was.

Phil hated Dan and Dan hated Phil.

Right?

~•~

“Philip Lester and Daniel Howell.”

Two groans could be heard in the class. Why was destiny so unfair?

“But miss-” Phil started but was interrupted.

“No buts Mr. Lester, I have already made an exception for you once.” The teacher said turning to her desk. Dan huffed, it was the second time they got paired together, he remembered all the begging it took the first time to get them an exchange of pairings, and he was sure it wouldn’t repeat ever again. “Seat next to your partner and start discussing the topic. Remember it has to be about a topic important worldwide, and it better be good redacted, last time you were saved only because of the fact that is was a small mark, but this time is a full mark and if you fail this, you will probably fail my class.”

Everyone started moving around the class, Dan looked towards his friend PJ, who had been paired with Louise and gave them a jealous glance, how much he wanted to be there with them.

But no, he was going to be with that tattooed moron.

Dan looked towards Phil’s desk and noticed that he had his headphones on and was sketching something on his notebook. Didn’t he know he had to sit next to him? Maybe he did, maybe he just didn’t want to move.

Dan whole body was tempted to stay there and not decline. If he wasn’t going to move, neither did Dan.

After 15 minutes of internal battle and the voice of his teacher saying ‘fail my class’ his academic self won and he started moving towards the black haired boy.

“Lester, we actually need to start the…” Dan started, but forgot what he was going to say when he saw what the man was drawing. He wasn’t sure why, but the way Phil’s hand moved was hypnotizing, Dan couldn’t take his eyes away as the boy drew half a human face, half lion face.

Without meaning to, Dan leaned forwards to see the drawing closer, even if he hated the guy; he had to admit he had talent. Below the drawing, there was a phrase Dan couldn’t quite make out from were he stood.

'The future, the knight of wands…’ He just needed to see beneath his arm…

“What the hell Howell?” Phil exclaimed closing his notebook with a frown. Dan was speechless for a second, embarrassed by being caught in the act.

“Eh- I… I just-…” Dan stuttered, trying to make a sentence. “I…” _Just apologize and tell him it’s a nice sketch Dan, not only you got to get along, you got to prove that you are not a jerk like him._

“So not only bad dressed but also sticking his nose were he doesn’t have to.” Phil said rolling his eyes, a little annoyed to be honest, but hiding it with a smirk once the perfect comeback came into his mind “Enjoy spying on me, don’t you Howell? I’m just that irresistible right? And me sketching is just too attractive isn’t it?”

Oh no, that was it.

He tried to be nice.

“You know what, I’ll shove that sketch up your-“

“Howell!”

~•~

Dan was annoyed, and he wasn’t hiding it.

Was there a reason? Yes, yes there was.

It was raining.

Don’t get him wrong; Dan loved the rain, what was better than a rainy day tucked up in bed with a computer on your lap? But Dan was sure that having to run under the sudden rain towards school wasn’t the best thing ever.

His poor clothes! He had already put away his crown so that nothing happened to it.

When he finally was outside the school doors he was soaking wet. He tried to order himself a little before entering and as his hand went to his hair he realized.

He watched his reflection on the glass and he confirmed it.

His hair.

His _fucking_ hobbit hair.

“Fuck, Fuck, fuck!” And fuck fuck fuck fuck.

He was not entering the school like that. There was no way he would let everyone see him like this.

With his hands he desperately tried to straighten the curls that he had always tried to hide. What could he do?

He quickly took his phone out and searched for his best friend.

“Come on, pick up the phone…” The first three rings passed “Come on Louise…!” He waited and he almost lost hope when the final tone rung. “Fucking hell Louise!” He exclaimed to no one. “You always pick up when I’m bored but when I have a fucking emergency you don’t fucking pick up. Fuck!” Dan sworn into the air, trying to stay calm but clearly not managing it.

5 minutes until the bell rang and Dan was sure this situation couldn’t get worse.

“Howell?”

“You got to be _fucking_ kidding me.” He whispered to himself, because obviously, Phil freaking Lester just had to come into the situation.

Now he was sure it couldn’t be worse.

Tears of frustration started to form into Dan eyes and if he cried he was going to punch himself.

There was no freaking way he was going to let Phil Lester see him like this.

“Is that your ha-” Phil started, but Dan wasn’t going to let him finish, because not caring anymore he ran inside the school and honestly, fuck everyone else, Lester was not going to be the first to see him like this.

As Dan ran inside the school, Phil was left dumbfounded with a knot in his gut. He was sure he had just seen the cutest thing ever and he couldn’t come up to take it out of his mind.

What.

Just, what.

Realization washed upon him and he went inside the school through the doors and started running trying to avoid the mass of people.

“Was that Howell? From last year?”

“I know! He looked so… Different with that hair!”

“He looked in the verge of crying though…”

“Fuck…” Phil muttered to himself before quickening his pace. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, hell he wasn’t sure of were he was going, but he had only one objective in his mind.

The bell rung and as the mass of people dissipated to go to class he was about to give up and go too, -he may have reputation of troublemaker, but that was no excuse to not attend to class- but some steps before he entered, he saw a pastel flower crown disappearing through a corridor from the corner of his eye.

Fuck class.

“Howell!” He exclaimed running towards the corridor Dan disappeared and he truly wasn’t sure why he was so eager to catch him, he just felt like it.

“No!” Dan exclaimed once he felt a hand on his wrist, he tried to pull away but the grip was too strong.

**_What is with his hair!_ **

**_He looks like a Hobbit, Ha!_ **

**_He talks strange also!_ **

**_Mum, why does he wear a flower crown?_ **

“Just… Don’t!” Dan exclaimed pulling his wrist towards him. His eyes were stinging with some tears as he remembered the reason he always straightened his hair, he was past that, he was not going to let people insult him anymore, he wasn’t going to give anyone the satisfaction again, and he surely wasn’t going to let freaking Lester do it of all people. “Back off Lester!” he almost shouted at him, and he felt the grip disappear.

“What the hell, Howell?” Phil exclaimed back a little more harshly than he intended, he tried to ignore the tiny flinch the pastel boy made. “Why that reaction? You sure woke up sensitive today-“

“Oh, just shut up for once!” Dan rolled his eyes, not totally because of what he said but also to retract some of the tears welling in his eyes. “Just, could you just for once back off and leave me alone, don’t know if that tiny little grape you call brain can register this, but I’m currently not in the mood for you nor anything that starts with Phil and ends with Lester, thank you very much.”

Damn, he was sensitive but he sure was still sassy.

Phil straightened himself to make use of those few inches he won over the boy, his face was already back into bad boy Phil facade.

“Oh somebody woke up in the wrong side of the bed, I see…” Phil smirked moving forward just a little, his blue eyes never leaving Dan brown ones; satisfaction tingled inside him when he noticed the boy taking a step backwards as he took one forward. Dan tried to not freak out when his back touched the wall behind him. Unconsciously Phil hand found its way on the wall next to the pastel boy ear and no matter if the latter tried, he couldn’t run away now without getting caught by that annoying metal face that was getting closer and closer and _god, did he his eyes always had that color?_

“C-come on Lester, if we talk about wrong side of the bed we can totally say that your existence was made in it” Dan stutters and blushes because he knows that what he said actually doesn’t make any sense but he can’t really care because Lester is just so _close and he can’t decide whenever the fact that he can feel his breath mingle with his and that he would be able to feel his lips if he were to lean in bothers him or not._

Phil himself isn’t that sure either because _if he leans in the red blush in the pastel boy cheeks would probably deepen and he is just so tempted to see that but he is not sure if he would hate it or enjoy it._

But neither of them seem to care because their faces just get closer and closer and none of them can’t bring themselves to pull away and neither of them understand why, if they hate each other, is the divine temptation of closing the gap so strong right now, and then they just don’t care anymore and they just close their eyes and-

“Lester! Howell!”

And that it’s enough for a wake up call as they both pull apart because what the actual flying terrestrial green fallopian fuck is going on?!

As Dan finally manages to get away and run towards his classroom door were the teacher is standing, Dan just prays, hoping that he didn’t actually see anything, and manages to let a breath when he realizes there was a pillar next to them that covered most of it. Dan just enters the class and ignores the stares he gets when they see with whom he was. He also ignores the existence of Phil as he found his seat in the back of the class because honestly right now he was not okay, and he sure as hell didn’t want to acknowledge whatever just happened.

He just can’t understand why his heart is beating so fast and why his face is redder than a freaking mandrill monkey ass, but as he reached his seat Dan realized that the thing he didn’t understand the most was why his problem didn’t have nothing to do with his curly hair anymore, but with the fact that he deep down he wished that his teacher hadn’t interrupted them.

~•~

Phil was in trouble. In deep trouble. Maybe conflicted would be a better word to describe it.

There were five minutes left of class, and in one hand he was grateful because, come on, class is ending and he really wanted to get away from everything that has happened just some hours ago, he just felt so confused and having a break just sounded so ideal, but on the other hand, his next class was English- don’t get him wrong, it was one of his favorite classes- but, they were doing a project, and guess with whom he was paired with. The same guy he felt tempted to ki-

His thoughts were interrupted with the ring of the bell and no; he was not prepared to face Howell. Not that he would show it, but still, he didn’t want to.

At the other side of the room, the pastel boy didn’t have much different thoughts from the punk.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…” Dan muttered under his breath, and he was sure that he should tattoo that word onto him for how much he had been repeating that word today. And thinking of tattoos… “No, damnit, no.” Dan said to himself as he picked up his notebooks, he just had to be fast so he wouldn’t have to walk near Phil, having him near for a whole period would be enough.

He quickly stepped out to go to his next class and he could help but remember what happened in the same corridor he was just walking through and his face turned yet again into a deep crimson color. He tried to think on something else, whatever he could, so he just remembered the fact that it was still raining like mad outside and that his clothes were still a little wet and that inside of the classroom there was a heater, but out here even if it still was indoors it was very cold and that just acknowledging that was just worsening the situation.

When he arrived to the class he was shivering and no matter how beautiful his clothes were they weren’t helping at all with the cold to be honest. He tried closing his eyes and breathing but that only made him remember the breath that once in the morning was mending with hiss… No! He wasn’t going to think about that! He wasn’t going to think about him at all!

Oh but guess what, speaking of the devil…

“Someone’s cold it seems.” Dan wanted to let a groan of frustration, he didn’t even have to turn, the smirk was there, and god he hated it.

“D-don’t start, Lester,” Dan said through shivers, cursing because, shouldn’t the school have heaters on cold days like this? “Let’s just f-finish this, okay?” Dan said and thanked god when Phil didn’t say anything and just seated next to him taking out his notebook. Some minutes passed were none of them said anything and Dan decided to break the ice. “So… what are we going to make the project about?” He asked, his shivering ceasing a little.

“Hmm…” The black haired started thinking, unconsciously biting one of his black snakebites, and sucking on it, what he normally did, and Dan _couldn’t_ look away, thinking that if he just leaned forward he would be able to- “Nope, I’m out of ideas,” Dan snapped back to reality and backed out while blushing furiously, did he really just thought that? “Actually, I have no idea what this whole thing is about- Howell? What the hell, why is your face all flushed?” Phil asked him raising his pierced eyebrow.

“N-nothing… just the temperature change,” And it wasn’t a complete lie, Dan was freezing just some minutes ago and now he felt hot all over. Phil eyed him suspiciously but then with a shrug of his shoulders he went back to look at his notebook. “It says; ‘Investigate about a topic that affect us humans.’ Well, not that specific if you ask me…” He chuckled thing out his sketches notebook and opening a random page. He took his pencil and just started drawing small things. Dan was dumbfounded for a while, when he finally realized what Phil was doing.

“That’s it? That’s your contribution to the project? Reading the instructions?” Dan asked raising his eyebrows in annoyance. Phil looked at him raising his own.

“Well, its not as if you had done much either, Howell.” He answered and went back to drawing and Dan was tempted to punch him in the face, did he really just thought how would it be to kiss this jerk?

Wow, wait. No, that’s not what happened.

Dan just groaned and hit his forehead against the table. He didn’t want to continue with this. Today was one of the worst days of his life, it was raining, his hair got all curly, he had the strangest encounter with his worst enemy, he also has to make a project with him, he was wet and cold. He wanted to go home already. Realizing that he really didn’t have energy to fight with Lester right now he just took his crown from his head and started straightening the petals. Today he was using pastel orange sweater that was just a little bit big on him, with his usual white skinny jeans, His crown was even cuter today, small marigolds, with a different tone of orange and yellow each, were perfectly tied together forming a perfect crown that matched perfectly with what he was wearing, before being completely soaked with the morning rain, of course.

He was about to fix the yellowest marigold when the crown was suddenly taken from his grasp.

“What the-!”

“Let’s see why the supreme admiration to this things…” Phil said looking at the crown, turning it around with his fingers.

Did Dan say he didn’t have enough energy to fight Lester? Scratch that, he got one of his precious crowns.

“Lester, give it back.” Dan said, and hadn’t he been so angry he would of have been surprised because of his tone. Phil didn’t mind too much and kept examining the crown.

“From what I see there are just a dozen flowers stuck together, not so much to surprise…” He said ignoring the death glare from the pastel boy.

“Lester, I’m serious here, give it back,” Dan said before he started leaning on his chair while extending his arms to try and catch his poor captive crown. “Lester! I’m not joking! Give it to me!” He exclaimed and Phil just raised his arms to prevent the boy from getting it.

“Come on Howell! Chill a bit!” Phil started, but he noticed that Dan wasn’t going to let him go until he gave him his crown. He noticed how the boy got closer, as if he was about to jump on him.

And so he did.

“Give it back!”

“Shit Howell, we’re gonna-!” and with a loud sound they fell to the ground.

At first none of them said nothing, still shocked because of the unexpected fall, but after a minute Dan, who fell on top of the punk, raised his face from the chest of the latter, and he would of have said something, had their bodies not been so pressed together.

The whole class went silent when they heard them fall, and so were the two boys. Their faces were millimeters apart now, and none of them could pull apart. Phil could feel the pastel boy curly hair over his forehead, and his eyes were glued into his. Dan hands were pressed against Phil pectorals, and he could help but think that he was more toned than what he imagined.

In this moment Dan was completely over Phil, straddling him, and they were just so close that theirs breathes once again mixed together. They both felt the same need to draw even closer that they felt this morning, because, how would those snakebites feel against soft petal lips was a question that crossed through the both of them. This time they were going to just give in and just as both fluttered their eyes shut-

“Lester, Howell, are you both alright?”

-None other than their last names pulled them both back to reality, _again_.

Dan was the first to proper react and raised himself with help of the hands on top of the other boy chest. He now noticed how his legs were at each side of the punk hips, and also how everyone eyes were on them.

“Y-yeah, we are totally—…” he said looking down at Lester when he noticed the other boy’s hands. He felt his eye twitch.

In one hand there was his crown.

And in the other a marigold.

If Dan wasn’t mad before, he surely was now.

“I will fucking murder you Les-“

“Howell! Once again with the threats? To the principal office!”

“But-“

“Ha! Take that one, Boy.” Phil, who got out of the trance, mocked.

“You too, Lester!”

“What!?”

“You two heard!” The teacher exclaimed before adding— as if it wasn’t already necessary— “Out!”

They both stood up, and quickly got up to walk through the door, and before closing it, they heard their teacher fumbling about something between the lines of ‘That will teach them’ and  ‘Stop messing around!’

Dan, who was walking in front of Phil and was desperately trying to stick the poor marigold back were it belonged, was reaching an incredible level of frustration, this day had gone from bad to worse, and he was sure it would end in catastrophic if he kept being around that freaking Tattooed boy, the same that was complaining behind Dan back.

“I almost made it, a whole month without getting in trouble, no annotations, no calls to the principle office, almost made it, but no, of course Howell had to come and ruin it all!” he said and Dan, who managed to whirl the lost marigold back in his crown that was now in his curly hair, just couldn’t take it anymore and with a brusque stop he twirled around, crashing with the pierced boy, and with a half angry, half frustrated tone, he exclaimed.

“You know what Lester? Fuck off and please, please, please!” he took a breath to finish the sentence. “Shut up!”

Phil didn’t even think about it, he was just so used to answer things like that, that he already had an automatic response to that petition.

“Make me.”

And by sheer inertia, Dan grabbed the neck of the punk boy shirt and with a hard pull he clashed their lips together.

He would of have pulled away once he realized what he had done, but when he felt the cold metal of his piercings against his lips he just didn’t want to move anymore.

Even if took him by pure surprise, and also took some moments to realize what the fuck was actually happening, Phil came to the conclusion that neither did him. With nothing more, he took the pastel boy hips and guided him against the nearest wall while deepening the kiss, because, with the tiny whimper the boy made once his back touched the wall, he realized that, _god he wanted so much more._

Dan, who was quite pleased with the punk aggressive response, let another soft sound scape his lips causing a vibration against the other pair of lips, and as his arms went to curl in Phil neck he finally realized what was actually happening.

He was kissing Phil.

He was kissing the Punk of the school.

He was kissing freaking Lester.

His eyes— which had been closed the whole time— widened and as quick as he could, he moved his hands on Phil chest and pushed him away. He didn’t even wait a second before storming off once he was free, leaving Phil— who was clearly confused— completely alone in the corridor.

Dan was afraid, and the more he Ran away the more he started to regret it, but he still was so afraid, but not just because he just kissed his worst enemy or because his heart couldn’t stop furiously beating against his ribcage. No, he was afraid because he really wanted to go back and do it again.

~•~

The rest of the day went a little smoother for Dan, or at least that was what he told himself. Because he really wasn’t okay, at all.

Of course that when he saw Louise— and after she started with her ‘my poor bear! What happened to you?’ and then proceeded into being the best friend ever by fixing his hair a little— he just told her that he was having a bad mood because of the rain. Louise seemed to believe it right away because she didn’t question any further, but when they were eating at lunch, she eyed him suspiciously when he brought the fork towards his lips and he flushed fifty tones of red as the metal met his lips because, the memory of metal in his lips this morning was still there and he just couldn’t help but jump a little because he swore that kiss has been amazing and gosh, why was he still thinking about this again?

“Chummy, is there something wrong?” Louise asked with her mum tone on.

“N-no, nothing at all, why?” Dan started, trying to pretend that his mind wasn’t really clouded by the desire of having lips with metal pierced on them over his skin and he should really stop thinking like this right now because that clearly isn’t helping as now his face could be used as the red carpet and nobody would notice a difference.

“Are you feeling ill?” Louise asked ignoring Dan last statement and placing a hand to his forehead. “Hmm, you are hot but you don’t have a fever…” Louise mumbled and Dan used all his effort to fix his face back to normal. After a while he managed, taking deep breaths.

“No Louise, I’m okay, nothing to worry about, I promise.” Dan said moving his hands to his cheeks; he really needed some alone time right now to clear his head. “You know what? I’m gonna fetch some water, I’m so thirsty!” Dan exclaimed standing up, and he was sure Louise didn’t believe him but it was okay because he was about to get away to think, he was moving around the table to leave when he bumped against someone.

“Watch out were you are going!”

Dan froze. Had he had the time, he would of have looked towards the sky and shout ‘Be honest with me dude, what the actual flying egg you have against me?’ but no, he didn’t, because he had just bumped against freaking Phil Lester. He turned around to look at him and then realized it was such a huge error because with his face, the memory came back with even more force than before, and if his face was red before, now it was freaking crimson.

He was sure by now that Louise had realized, he was sure that the whole school realize, but he didn’t care because in less than three seconds he was doing something he had been doing much today.

Run and mutter fuck as if his life depended on it.

“Howell!” Phil exclaimed as he noticed the boy running, he half turned to the table, were Louise was seated with a confused face, and left his lunch tray there, he wasn’t that hungry anyway, and ran behind the boy. His exclamation may of have attracted some stares from other students but it didn’t stop him, he actually needed to talk to the boy. He kept running through the empty corridors when he saw finally saw him, “Hey, Howell! Stop a minute!” He kept saying to no use, until he saw the pastel boy stop next to a door and tried to open it, just to embarrassingly fail. Phil took the opportunity to catch him, and once he had a tight grip on Dan wrist he swore he felt the latter shiver.

“Please just, no. Please, just leave me alone, tomorrow you can laugh at me all you want but now, really leave me alone I just—“

“Howell,”

“What?” Dan asked with a defeated tone, he couldn’t look up, he was afraid, because he was really tempted— No, scratch that, he wanted to repeat what happened before.

“Shut up.” The pierced boy told him and Dan just looked up, confusion clear on his face. Why ’shut up’? He wasn’t even talking-

Just one look cleared his mind.

Phil wanted it just as much.

“Make me.”

And like that hell broke loose as the tattooed boy took him from his hips and joined their lips together for a second time that day. It was a frenzy of lips against lips, and it wasn’t long until their tongues and teeth joined too, and _please don’t ever stop_ was all that passed through Dan mind because it was so wrong but it felt just so right, and Phil wasn’t about to stop, but he needed to make something clear.

“I still-… hate you,” He muttered between kisses before pushing him against the door, the other boy made a delicious whimper at the action.

“Me… too you—“ Phil bit his lip, “ _fuck…—_ metal face,” The other responded, moving his hands to the punk hair tugging it, trying to bring him closer, and as he felt those snakebites against his lips again he just let a tiny moan scape him and Phil just shivered because that will become his fucking new _ringtone._

“…And then I just told him, ‘sorry I’m married’!” laughs could be heard in the near distance and the kissing boys just froze, eyes widening because it was really at a very _near_ distance and their flushed faces and messy hair were a clear giveaway.

“Fuck!” And Dan didn’t care that this was like the hundredth time he had said it today, there were at least 4 teachers coming their way and they looked like if they just had sex.

“Come here.” Phil hurriedly said looking for something in his pocket, and after some minutes—and some freaking out from Dan part— he finally took out a key and opened the door and then pulled them both inside.

“What- where did you get the key of…?” and he really just had to see his smirk to know he didn’t really want to know. “How did you know the key was the one of this class?” because if it was by mere coincidence, Dan was going to rethink his life beliefs.

“A little secret my friend, the janitor, told me,” Phil smirked as he closed the door and stuffed the key back in his pocket, “all of the senior classes actually have the same key.” he finished and Dan just half closed his eyes, that actually explained a lot.

Dan remembered the teachers and discretely as he could, he watched outside through the door tiny window, not much after he felt Phil head next to his, looking too.

“Damnit!” Dan muttered under his breath when he noticed that the teachers stopped _right infant of the door_. “Well, seems we are trap-A-ah!” a hand went to cover his mouth when a moan escaped his lips.

“Hush Howell…” Phil smirked, and in Dan defense, it’s actually hard to stay quiet when you got _snakebites against your freaking earlobe_.

“…I think it came from the classroom…” Dan froze, and Phil just chuckled.

“Told you…” and before Dan could protest Phil dragged him to the end of the class and seated behind a desk, pulling Dan into his lap.

“What are you-“ The pastel boy started, but was cut by pierced lips.

“God, Howell, shut up for once,” Phil said breaking the kiss and Dan moved his hands towards his Black hair giving tugging it slightly.

“Make me.”

And the teachers didn’t catch them, but they had to come with a really good excuse when the bell to enter from lunch break rung and the class become flooded with 14 years old, but that’s a story for another day.

~•~

Days passed by and their little secret encounters became just that, secret encounters. Sometimes it would be when they ‘accidentally’ stayed late in a class, or when one of them had to go to the bathroom and the other volunteered, just because he had a good heart _obviously,_ to see why his fellow classmate was taking so much time there. Nobody knew what happened when they were alone. They both knew that it didn’t matter what happened, they still had a passionate hate towards each other, and what they did was only… Was nothing at all. But when a ‘shut up’ was muttered, a small ‘make me’ would always come, and it was all that happened before their lips clashed together, and after that they were both willing to forget about everything else and just feel the moment.

Between piercings and temptations they both knew there was _more,_ and the need to confront it was there _somewhere_ , but there was a constant possibility that if they actually faced it, all of what they had could go to hell, and whatever they had was so _addictive and just plainly felt so good,_ that they were actually afraid of losing it.

So for now they were just living with it. Consequences could be damned.

Oh, and you know what else could be damned?

Howell freaking new sweater. That damn beige V-necked—V in capital letters for god sake— sweater. Because, had the boy always had such marked collarbones? They were just so… open. Phil felt hypnotized; he just couldn’t take his eyes off them. Also, how did the pastel boy always found a way to match his crown with his clothes? Just how many crowns did he have? Did brown flowers actually exist? Well, whatever, his focus was on that sweater. Did he mention already how low the neck was?

Oblivious to the punk thoughts, Dan was in front of the teacher desk tiding up some papers, because the teacher asked him to, the class was completely empty by now, all of his classmates left for break, or that’s what he thought.

Dan was just about to finish picking up all the freaking papers when two very known pieces of metal were pressed against his shoulder, which almost caused the fall of said papers, and a whine escaped his lips because, _had he been there all the time?_

“Is this an invitation to bite your neck, Howell?” Phil asked with a small nibble on the boy skin. And even if he was not expecting this, and that this was actually the first time lips have moved farther than an inch or two from other lips, he wasn’t complaining at all because, _fucking yes._

Dan couldn’t bring himself say anything when he actually felt teeth against his skin near his neck and just moved his neck to the side hoping it was enough. Phil felt a warm spread through him at the action and he just needed to feel him closer, so that what he did, putting his hands either side of Dan and leaning in while giving small bites to the boy neck. He noticed how sensitive it seemed to be because of the noises the pastel boy was doing, which were increasing every second, and Phil loved every second of it.

One of his hands went to Dan hips to pull him against his body, and the feeling made the younger boy let quite a loud noise, which Phil absolutely _loved_ , but that could bring unwanted attention.

“Hmm Howell… We had talked about this before,” Phil hummed against his skin before giving a slightly harder bite which also took another moan from the boy, Phil objective if he was honest to himself, “shut up, or else we are gonna get caught,” Phil half meant it, because he wasn’t going to lie, he loved doing this, and the risk of getting caught just exited him further.

Phil wasn’t expecting an answer, he actually just said it to tease the fact that the boy was clearly quite vocal, but his answer was like adding fuel to the fire.

“Make me then,” Phil stopped, and he didn’t even have to think twice before he turned the boy around and lifted him from his thighs, leaving his legs dangling from the teacher desk.

Paper sheets lay long forgotten in the floor now that metal met lips once again.

~•~

There was something bugging Dan lately. Phil and him had been having this… Encounters for some weeks now, and even if he still hated the guy- that’s how he named the feeling he got when the boy was near him, a passionate mutual hate- he still enjoyed what happened.

Okay he was lying, enjoyed doesn’t even describe a sixty fourth part of how much he loved it, but there was still something that was uneasy.

He was always the one falling. It was always him who felt his knees weak, he was sure of it. And he wanted to change that. He had an idea. The next day his plan started.

When it was change of class, he didn’t stay behind. When Phil went to the bathroom in the middle of class, he didn’t ask the teacher to look after him. When the punk approached him in break, he kept talking with Louise about the new flower crown while guiding her outside to the gardens where he usually got inspired to make new crowns designs.  

The day went like this and Dan was grateful he could handle the urge to jump over the punk and clash their lips together, to feel those snakebites he just _loved,_ and just-… No! He couldn’t think like this. He had to finish what he started.

And when the day finished, he asked Louise were he complete the last part of his plan-without telling her why, of course- and hand in hand they went there, because there was no way he was doing this alone.

And like that, he had what he was sure would drive Lester crazy.

~•~

Dan was fucking right.

Phil was quite confused all day long after Dan behavior last day, and also annoyed, because he was sure that he hadn’t done anything that deserved the cold treatment the pastel boy gave him. After school he was quite pissed, and he hated the fact that he probably had to ask the boy what was wrong. He was horrible with words and he really didn’t want to.

But the next day, when Dan passed strangely too close to him in the corridor, Phil understood what the boy was doing. The boy was teasing him. And it was freaking working because when he saw him he choked on his own breath and he just couldn’t stop staring at him.

Or better said; His ears. His pierced ears.

His face was an obvious display of what he was feeling and he couldn’t bring himself to care that he was in public, because when the pastel boy turned his head around slightly and winked at him he just _lost it._

_He wanted Dan so badly in this moment and they were lucky if they managed to get to somewhere private before he ate the boy alive._

When Dan turned through a corner, Phil followed right behind and when there was nobody in sight he just shoved the boy against the wall and attacked his lips desperately earning a muffled moan from him.

“…fuck you.” He muttered against his lips and Dan just tangled his hands in his black hair pulling him closer.

“Like… What you see?” Dan managed to mutter between the heated kiss. Phil just growled and deepened the kiss, if that was even possible, and brought his hands to the collar of the outfit the boy was wearing. After some more minutes of messy make out, Phil mouth found its was towards Dan cheek to his jaw, were he took the opportunity to look at those new piercings, they were black buttons, same as Phil’s, with the only difference that Dan’s had tiny crystals that formed a daisy in the middle.

“Do they hurt?”

“They sting… if I touch them… Not much…” The pastel boy answered honestly while trying to gain his breath back. He made a tiny whimper when the punk kissed the earring softly. The action was so gentle and so out of character, but it still lighted a warm fire in his chest, he felt his face blush further and he didn’t understand why such a tiny action did so much effect on him, but he shrugged it off when he felt teethe against his skin.

A breathy moan escaped him when Phil sucked the spot he just bit. They always made sure nothing could be a giveaway to their little meetings, but right now if Phil kept this up, there will be more than enough evidence to what they did, but honestly right now, neither of them cared.

“P-phil…” Dan moaned and Phil could just let a groan of satisfaction, because holy shit, that was the first time he heard the boy say his name, and the fact that he _moaned_ it was a thousand times better.

After leaving some marks on the side of Dan neck, he quickly started switching of side to leave some more. If he was going to do it, he was going to do it right.

A sudden possessiveness overcame him, he really just wanted everyone to know that this boy, who wore pastel colors and flower crowns, and that pierced his ears just to tease him, was his and his only. With that thought, he bit hard enough to leave a noticeable mark and he wanted to laugh at the response.

“Fuck Phil! Fuck, Phil! _Fuck!”_ Dan moaned loudly, because the possessiveness was such a turn on and that bite just highlighted it.

“Damn Howell, loud aren’t we?” Phil smirked and he was sure an elephant could run him over and he would die with that smirk.

“S-shut up!” Dan said turning even redder that before, and Phil already had an answer to that.

“Well, make me.”

Dan just rolled his eyes, but still moved his hands to Phil waist and pulled him against him before kissing him once again and not separating until the bell to start class rung.

They broke apart and just looked at each other as their breaths mingled together. None of them could pull away.

“We should…” Dan started.

“Yeah…”

Nothing.

“For real… We should…”

“People are getting near…”

“Yeah…”

Nothing.

They started to lean in again…

“No, for real, Lester. Move,” Dan said pushing his chest slightly and Phil complied moving away, just because he heard steps near them and getting caught right now didn’t sound so appealing considering the fact that he enjoyed sneaking with Dan this way. Talking about getting caught, Phil noticed something as the pastel boy started to walk towards class.

“Hey Howell,” Phil started trying to hide his amused grin. Dan didn’t even stop walking as he muttered a small ‘what?’, Phil made a chuckle before continuing, “Nice hickeys,” he wanted to burst in laughter when Dan stopped in his track and brought a hand to his neck with a tiny gasp. He totally forgot about those.

“…fuck you, Lester!” Dan blushed furiously at his answer.

“That’s the plan!”

~•~

They were in the middle of the corridor when it first happened, when Phil felt this knot in his gut.

Phil was currently leaning against his locker, there was a pretty girl—he thought he was pretty when he saw her first some days ago, but wasn’t sure if she was the same, his eyes were somewhere else— in front of him, talking to him— or at least that what she thought because his ears were also somewhere else trying to catch a distant conversation— about her… about something, but maybe as you could probably notice that his mind was elsewhere, so really, how much discount there was at Victoria secret, as amazing it might sound, wasn’t that interesting when-

“… they really look very cute on you! And that tiny flower design it’s like it meant to you.” Dan blushed at the comment the guy made and smiled softly while looking at him.

And Phil wanted to politely insert—shove— that guy face inside a hippopotamus a-

“Philly?”—Wow where the hell that nickname came from—“Are you even listening to me?”

“Huh? I mean, yeah, yeah, panties at half price, yeah, it also makes my day sometimes,” Phil said without really thinking, trying to find a way to look over the girl head—which moved and was now covering what he actually wanted to see— without seeming like he wasn’t interested at all in lace underwear— which was actually the truth.

“Haha Philly! You are so funny!” That laugh sounded faker than saying that his great-grandmother was alive. “But I was in the part where I was trying on bras and I…” Phil didn’t care that much really, so he tried to make out what was happening in the other side of the room, which was what really interested him.

“… it seemed that you- err…- were having… fun earlier,” the guy said referring to the marks in Dan neck, and Phil couldn’t help but to feel a sting of pride in his chest for that, after all he was the one who left those marks there, but all good feeling was drowned with the pastel boy answer.

“Oh! These ones? No, I swear they are nothing, from a nobody,” Dan said blushing furiously and Phil felt his chest tighten. A nobody? How could he say that? He said it as if he hadn’t enjoy every second of it, and the way the other guy face lit up at the sentence made Phil want to call the nearest zoo and order the freaking hippo already. How could he say that about his-? And it hit him.

That was actually what they were supposed to say, because this meetings were nothing, they were just enemies who… spent time together making out…? No, they were enemies that had, something, whatever that is, so he really had no right to feel jealous-

Somebody please stop Phil from thinking 2k16 was all he pleaded.

Jealous? Him? For Howell? No way. He was just overthinking he knew it, he needed a distraction, and he found the perfect one.

“…and the bra was just _sooo_ uncomfortable, and I really had to ring the—Humph!” the girl huffed but shut up once she felt the punk lips against hers. Phil needed something—someone— that could distract him, because letting his mind think for too long was bad sometimes, and this girl—who was actually here just for the popularity, seemed the perfect candidate to blank his mind a little from every Howell related thing.

It wasn’t working so well, because when in the past the first thing he would notice was the lipstick flavor the girl was using, the first thing that came into his mind now was how smaller, cold and unsatisfying was her mouth compared to Dan’s, and how this kiss was just making him long for the pastel boy, and just take him away from flirting with that other guy. But whatever, he was kissing someone that wasn’t Dan for the first time in like a month, and he intended to enjoy it no matter if he didn’t even feel sparks as he did when he was with the flower crown boy.

“…so if those were actually from nobody, would you like, um… don’t know, go out sometime? Like, in a d-date?” the guy nervously asked looking at Dan who just moved uncomfortably.

“Um… I’m not sure… it’s just that there is this guy…” Dan said looking back where said guy was—just to feel his heart brake in a million pieces. He tried to shrug off the shock and pull on a neutral face as he turned towards the guy and spoke, pretending that his eyes weren’t about to spill tears all over the place at the sight of Phil kissing a girl, because, how was he so stupid? Of course all of that didn’t change a thing. “You know what actually? A date sounds lovely.”

~•~

The second time it happened, that gut thing, was in the middle of class, English class to be exact; the class were they were seated together in the back of the room.

As many people got stuck in their project— Dan and Phil included— their kind teacher offered to show them a video to inspire them, and the class groaned as they saw it was the same freaking video of the guy that went through the same street everyday helping everybody and honestly, the first time you see it it’s touching, Phil admits, but the second one not so much, and twentieth? God please no, but nobody said anything, because it was an unspoken rule that if there was a video that hadn’t to be seen, you would either ask the teacher to see it again, and just talk. It was a break and everyone knew that, so Phil would just sit back and enjoy—

“So… were do you want me to take you?”

Take him? What? When? Who? Why?

Wait, since when is the hippo guy seated in front of them? Better said, since when does the hippo guy exists? And why the hell was he asking something like that to Dan?

“Hm… don’t care, you choose.” Dan said with a soft smile.

And since when did Dan answered him?

“Howell, I got inspired by the video, let’s talk about the project.” Phil blurted out when he saw the hippo guy getting closer to their desk, the knot in his stomach felt tighter than your earphones when you left them in the laundry, and he hated it. Dan turned around, eyebrows raised and a ‘I don’t believe an articulation of what you are saying,’

“You, an idea?” Dan chuckled and Phil just rolled his eyes pretending being annoyed at that, it wasn’t so hard, he was clearly annoyed already.

“I have many ideas you know? Now shut up and listen…” He paused a second to see if the boy said something, and when he didn’t Phil felt a tiny bit of disappointment but kept talking. He turned to the hippo guy with a stare that could kill, “Do you mind?” He said, and almost smiled when he saw the guy tiny shiver before he turned around. “Well, why don’t we do something like; ‘Don’t say yes to strangers invitations’?” Dan made a confused face

“Phil,”—he wasn’t sure when did his first name became the way Dan called him, but he discovered he didn’t really care— “that has nothing to do with the project-…” _Oh._ Dan rolled his. Did he really just meant… “And either way, it should be called ‘It wasn’t a stranger, he asked me out before.’ sounds better.” Dan said starting to become a little bit annoyed. “Oh and also, as a subtitle; ‘And it’s my life, I can do what I want, no need to be jealous.’” Dan would lie if he said that that term didn’t make him happy on the inside, and the way Phil blushed was priceless.

“The fuck are you talking about? it’s better; ‘First I don’t get jealous, you can go and date every guy on sight if on me depended, do whatever you want’”

“ Yeah, I think so too, like, don’t know…” He paused for a second even if he knew exactly what to say. “Maybe like: Kiss whoever woman you want in front your locker.”

 _Ouch, right, he saw that._ But he still had something he could use.

“Yeah or; Flirt with a guy even though you got hickeys another one made in your neck because, you know, he’s nobody,”

Dan winced and his eyes widened, Phil heard that? Fuck. He couldn’t help but hear how his tone sounded a little heart broken at the end of the sentence. He wanted to say something but he couldn’t, and the silence—with the video still going in the background— was _very_ awkward.

Minutes passed by and the silence remained there. Until Dan broke it with the only thing that came to his mind.

“Shut up.”

Phil almost sighed with relief.

“Make me,”

And Dan literally jumped at him clashing their lips together hungrily. Dear class, fuck you very much.

Nobody seemed to notice how both of them went down and his behind their desks while making out almost desperately, and if someone did, he or she didn’t tell.

Dan broke the kiss just to go down the tattooed neck.

“Payback.” He muttered before sucking next to the punk dragon tattoo over his neck. He just kept biting and sucking everywhere, leaving matching purple marks on him before returning to his lips and kissing him gentler this time.

Jealousy was bad sometimes, but it could also lead to good things.

With that thought, they spent the rest of the class making out, in the background, the voices of their classmates begging to see the video again until bell rung.

~•~

Dan was so happy today, he was sure nothing could ruin his mood. He just woke this way, and it was not often, so he would take advantage of it even if he had no idea why the sudden happiness.

That was a lie. He knew why.

It just happened to dream with someone, so when he woke up he remembered that someone and _puff_! Happy. He just remembered that lately, him and Phil had been more… friends. They still had those meetings—and he begged god for them not to stop happening— but there was this one day when they went to the janitor closet—for a quick smooch— and actually got stuck there as somebody closed the closet from the outside. At first it was a little bit awkward, but then mouths started working, and after a while the awkwardness was forgotten, replaced with another feeling, but neither of them was ready to take that step yet, so they just started talking, and they just discovered so many things they had in common and now just being with Phil sounded so much more appealing. Hey! He still hated the guy, just, a little less.

Okay that was also a lie. He totally felt more than that, but he wasn’t ready to accept that. So for now he just looked forward to being with him, in both ways and he was sure Phil felt the same way.

Or that’s what he thought before he passed through the doors to go outside, to the school gardens, he was quite early today, so he didn’t expect much company. He did not expect to hear _his_ voice.

“…so that’s it. That was my interesting day.” Phil laughed along his friends. More than friends, trouble making buddies.

Dan stopped in his tracks. He was behind the wall with more people, and Dan was curious to know what they talked about. He knew eavesdropping was bad, but just a little couldn’t hurt.

He stayed there a while, sometimes had to bring a hand to his mouth to suppress the laughter when someone said something funny. After some minutes, he decided he already heard enough, but just as he started to leave, he heard a word that captured his attention.

“Hey Phil, Hadn’t you lately been a lot with a guy that dressed all pastel, like a complete faggot?” One of the guys said and Dan tensed, the world bringing a thousand memories.

**_“Back off, Gaylord!”_ **

**_“Be careful to let him too near you, he may be tempted to do those nasty things!”_ **

**_“He just straightens his hair to have at least something straight about him!”_ **

**_“Get away from me, faggot!”_ **

“What about him?” Dan heard Phil ask, his voice clearly more tense, but that’s not what he first noticed. Maybe they weren’t the best of friends, but was he really going to let them call him faggot without saying anything?

“That’s what we should ask you, Phil!” another one said laughing. “Come on, tell us, you can’t deny those marks on your neck, did he do them?”

“Don’t tell me you swing that way, Phil.” said one “Please tell me no,” Phil took a time before answering.

“Nah…” Phil said, and Dan knew he wasn’t saying the truth, but Dan mind started to get clouded by doubt. “He’s just… easy entertainment.”

Dan couldn’t stop the tears from falling, suddenly everything hurt. His chest felt compressed and he felt as if his heart stopped beating altogether, he didn’t want to believe, he really didn’t but did Phil mean it?

“I knew it! Phew…”

“Yeah, I’ll probably just get bored and drop him one of this days.”

Dan couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips, he couldn’t stay, and he had to go before he broke down.

And so he did.

Maybe there was something that could ruin his mood today.

~•~

Phil wanted to spit. The words he just said felt bitter against his tongue. He hated lying like this, but to keep this group, he had to. Why did he stay? He wasn’t sure to be honest. He wanted to leave before they made him say more lies.

“Well guys, better get going.” Phil said before heading towards the doors.

**_Crash!_ **

Phil looked down once he noticed he stepped on something right next to the wall that separated them from his ‘friends’.

His heart stopped.

Fuck.

A flower crown.

He quickly picked it up and started running into the school his eyes searching over the forming crowds looking for him.

God, what if he heard? He felt his heart clutch.

After 15 minutes of searching to no avail, he tried thinking what else could he do, and finally decided to ask his blond friend. What was her name again? Whatever, he spotted her between the crowd and a little too quickly tapped on her shoulder, when she turned around, let’s say she was surprised.

“Luisa? Louise? Louise right”

“Wha-“

“Doesn’t matter, were is Dan?” Phil asked trying to hide his desperation. Louise—who was still a little dumbfounded— quickly shook off the initial shock and frowned.

“Why the hell would I tell you that?” Of course this would happen.

“Louise, please, I beg you, were is Dan?” Louise eyes widened slightly, yeah, Phil was begging, awesome. Now, the answers.

“I… I-I actually don’t know… I haven’t seen him today yet.”

“Fuck!” Phil cursed and Louise frown deepened a little.

“Is there something wrong?” Louise asked worried, her mum-ness showing.

“Is there anything alright is the correct question,” Phil sighed, desperation clear in his tone now, he just ignored Louise worried frown “Just, if you see him, tell me. No, if you find him, tell him I’m searching him.” and with that Phil got away. To his displeasure, the bell rung, and he had to get back to class, he entered hoping to find Dan, to him just muttering about his lost crown and that when Phil brought it, he would seem like the prince in shining arm- Wait, no, he was not so soppy.

Resigned, he sat on his place, one hand with a tight grip on the crown and the other, went to sketch something to distract him from everything.

It didn’t work that well, because he ended up drawing flowers and dimples.

~•~

Dan wasn’t sure what else to do, he had spent all day hiding—and crying, just a bit— and he really didn’t feel fine. He felt like if every step he took made a piece of his heart fall and shatter in the floor.

It was already night, he was walking guided by the street lamps, and he unconsciously ended up next to the school gardens. The school itself was closed, but he still could pass to where the flowers were.

Maybe that would make him feel better.

He didn’t thought he been followed as he sat on one of the garden bench, leaving a sigh while closing his eyes. He tried not to think that the love of his life was just using him.

Yeah, he would not deny it any longer. He fell for the guy, and hard. He tried to stop the tears from falling but it was no use. With his eyes still closed he lifted his face towards the sky.

And he heard _him._

“I hate you.”

Dan eyes snapped back open to look in front of him, please let him not me him, please let him…

Nope, it was him.

Phil freaking Lester was standing right in front of him, and all he could do was gape at him like a fish.

“I-I-… You- No-… I really do-don’t-“ Dan stuttered, and he just can’t, his heart— which minutes ago was broken in a zillion pieces— was now beating all over the freaking place because, maybe he broke his heart but he was there.

“No, don’t start. First, I hate you because I’ve always did,” He took one step forward, “Second, I hate you because eavesdropping is bad,” another step— and he really had no right to say that he had done worse things but whatever— “Third, I hate you for disappearing,” just some more steps and he would be right in front of the boy, “Fourth, I hate you because I ran all over the country and you appear just in the place your friend first suggested you’d be,” he took enough slow steps to be just some inches from the boy, “and fifth, I-“

“No, stop! Don’t keep on going because the only one that really hates someone right now it’s me, and I really hate you because you used me and made me fall, like, striking my face against the floor and it’s not fair because I used to think you were an ass and now all I think is _about_ your ass and I hate you and I just—“ He was shut up by a pair of lips clashing harshly against his and even if his hate confession was an argument to pull him away he didn’t want to, _god_ he didn’t. Phil Lester was his addiction and he was going to get lost in it, it didn’t matter if tomorrow everyone knew that he was desperate for him, _he didn’t care_ , but the kiss ended abruptly and Dan whined at the loss.

“—And fifth, I love you, Dan.” Phil said pressing his forehead against his and putting the crown over the pastel boy head. The universe stopped moving for Dan as he broke in the most goofiest and most genuine grin ever because not only did he hear his name in that deep and husky voice he freaking got a confession and he was a hundred percent sure it was genuine and all the explanation could come later because Phil snakebites were getting closer to his lips and he just closed his eyes and waited for them because, _yes._

Except that they didn’t came.

“Eager, aren’t we, Howell?” Phil smirked and had Dan face turned red because he knew what Phil was doing and had he not been so desperate for the punk he would of have punched him straight on the face because, freaking tease.

“Shut up!” he whined embarrassed, being caught so needy, and he didn’t even realize how perfect those two words were for them. Phil just smiled, not a cocky smirk, but a cheesy smile as he knew he craved Dan’s lips as much as the boy craved his, and before leaning in two tiny words slipped his mouth,

“Make me.”

~•~

**Mini epilogue(?)**

The next day when the both of them arrived at school holding hands, everybody stared at them, one even muttered something between the lines of ‘if those two could, everything is possible!’ or something like that, not that they cared too much either.

Louise was a bit angry that Dan didn’t told her anything about what happened, but after a while—and to many people surprise— she just squished Phil cheeks and whispered to him that if he ever did something to Dan, she would personally shove him enough glitter for a life time in places the sun has never touched, and as weird as the threat was, Phil actually shuddered at the thought of the sticky glitter.

Dan and Phil ended up making the project about ‘How could words cause our actions.’ and they nailed it, or at least they thought they did—but Phil was so happy when they entered the first class they had and the hippo guy was just staring at their clasped hands and didn’t try to talk to Dan at any second, so at least he had that— and their teacher was feeling triumphant, and Dan was sure he got them together in purpose and was now rejoicing in his achievement. Dan was also happy about it so he couldn’t complain.

Not everyone took the news about their relationship well, Phil knew his ‘trouble makers buddies’ wouldn’t want him around anymore, and didn’t did Phil anyways so he was okay with that.

The rest of the day went quite well, but if they were to say 'make me’ to all the 'shut up’ they both had to mutter to teasers and judgmental people…

Well, lets just say,

Next English period was spent in the janitor closet.

And so did Science and History.


End file.
